Metroid Fowl
by ToddytheMonkey
Summary: When a bunch of tiny asteroids crash, you would expect the meteor hunters to get to it like vultures. Wrong. Not with Artemis and the LEP around. But, a small fact turns it around. That asteroid is not an asteroid. It's a ship, and it seems to be carrying some unwanted passengers. Rated T, just in case, for the first two chapters. R
1. The disaster begins

**NOTE: I do not own Metroid or Artemis Fowl characters. If I did own them both, I would be flying around in a boat filled with gold. Just telling you.. Remember, R&R, this is my first Fan-Fiction.**

A boy stared up in the sky, the binoculars being on so long, it left red marks whenever he took them off for a water break.

"Butler" The boy growled. "I haven't seen anything all night. Are you sure that the news channels are correct about the basic coordinates of the incoming meteor shower?

A huge mass of a body came out of the dark, though instead of studying the sky, he was still trying to understand the boy.

"Yes, I am sure, Master Artemis. It should be coming any moment now.." Butler glanced down at his watch.

"According to your calculations, it should be coming in approximately 60 seconds and counting."

Artemis felt a cold sweat go down his cheek. This was it. All that planning. All those papers in the recycle bin. This moment would not just be revolutionary for Artemis, it would also probably be revolutionary for the Faries... If they found out.

* * *

The girl in the blue, skin-tight suit could not believe it. It happened so fast. The wormhole. The asteroid field. It was too much even for the Bounty Hunter's control. Alarms were blazing red. Samus Aran held on for her dear life, the ship blazing out of control. The ship was going down like a fireball, and it was hard to even lift her hand to get the Blast Shield on.

"Come on.. A few more inches..." Samus muttered, as she pressed down the switch with triumph.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Today, or tonight, whatever side of the planet she was landing on, would be a long one...

Artemis fought the urge to close his eyes. If he missed this, who knew what could happen to the asteroids when they landed...

"Artemis, you have been staring in those things long enough. Give me a try."

Artemis snapped out of his trance, and reluctantly handed over the binoculars to Butler, then trudged to the chair, and plumped down like a sack of potatoes. (He is not a sack of potatoes, by the way.)

Butler glanced up, and saw something he wouldn't have believed awhile ago.

"Artemis! There is is!" Butler was told of the plan over and over, but this was unbelievable.

Artemis jumped out of his chair, and stared at the meteor shower, quickly calculated where they would land, then ran as fast as a genius into the _limousine_ that stood waiting ahead of them.

"Drive!" Artemis said, glancing at his watch.

Butler didn't drive. He stepped on it, speeding to the coordinates.

Little did they know, somebody was already waiting there.

* * *

Captain Holly Short was flying through the night air, rolling her eyes at Folly's attempts of jokes.

"FOALLY!" Holly yelled.

"What? Why are you so red-headed?" Foaly chuckled back, obviously enjoying Holly's rage. The red-head joke was from the Cafeteria before, where Trouble Kelp accidentally squirted a bit of Ketchup on Holly's head. This did not end good.

"This is a SERIOUS mission, Foaly!" Holly yelled back.

"If Artemis gets to the Asteroids first, who knows what will happen?" Holly murmured.

"Okay Holly, your near the crash site. Land, and take a few samples of the rock, and give it to us."

Holly gently landed, and her wings automatically folded back into position.

A 'beep' went in her helmet, confirming the wings were folded. Holly approached the crashed asteroids, and when seeing a point of interest, Holly took out a laser cutter, and cut a sample of a rock out. What happens next was very unexpected.

"Holly, watch out.. I got movement." Foaly said, nervously.

"Foaly, there isn't a living thing out here" Holly complained, though reluctantly turned the cam-foil on. If Holly waited to turn it on a single moment later, the Mud-Woman would have seen her.

"Foaly, are you seeing this?" Holly said, shocked to see what was in front of her.

"Yes Holly, I'm checking what fairy technology that blue suit is.." Foaly replied.

Holly quietly sneaked away from the Mud-Woman, and did the thing that you were taught first day in Fairy shielding training NOT to do.

Holly stepped on a stick.

* * *

Samus immediately turned towards the sound, as if by instinct, her Paralyzer already out.

"Come out where I can see you!"

Stepping towards the sound, Samus picked up a broken stick, and threw it to the ground. Gazing around, she guessed the most practical course of action after causing a sound..

_Sneaking away_, Samus thought.

She perked up, alarmed at the sound of a incoming vehicle. Diving behind a piece of a asteroid, she peeked to the side of it. The vehicle seemed to be a old-fashioned _limousine._

_"What the hell.." _Samus murmured.

It seemed as if.._ Samus went back in time._

* * *

Artemis stared out the window. It all seemed too perfect. "Butler, please get out and make sure there is nothing there that could be a threat."

As soon as Butler stepped out of the car, a strange woman comes up behind a rock, and fires a weapon, and Butler falls. Just like that. Alarmingly, the woman has now raised a the pistol to Butler's head.

"Come out, or he gets it!"

Artemis climbed out of the car, his hands out, observing the girl. Strangely, a fairy materializes next to him, her weapon aiming at the Woman, and shoots. A beam of light flares at the woman, but with super-human agility, the woman barley jumps out of the way, shoot once at Holly, then jump up, do a flip, and shoot again at Holly.

Holly collapses in a heap.

Butler barley got up, but the woman kicked him back down with her sharp heel. Butler winced.

Artemis stood there, stunned for a moment.. then started clapping...


	2. A friendly meeting

Samus was not amused. "Who are you, and what time period am I in?"

The clapping boy stopped. "If you don't know what time period your in, you must be-"

Samus raised her gun.

"Fine, if you must. Your in the 21rst century, my very young lady." The boy said.

She lowered her gun, putting it back in her holster.

"Who are you, these lovely fellows who I just knocked out, and how did you know I come from the future?

Artemis frowned. "Artemis Fowl the II, Butler, and Holly, who is part of the LEP.S eeing your technology is much more different than fairy, the only solution is to think that you come from the future. Who are you?"

Samus was confused. "I am Samus Aran, but who is the LEP? That's not a known police force"

"It's not, and it is hard to explain it. For now, we will have to get out of here.."

"We can't leave! My ship..!"

Artemis looked down, thinking of a logical solution for hiding the ship, staring at the ship, that Holly somehow managed to miss.

"Foaly will have create a Mud-Man scene around it, hence getting away the Mud-Men, though of course, it will have to be holographic.. All we can hope is that it won't be investigated further by locals."

Samus seemed a bit confused than before.

"We'll explain it later. For now, how long is it until my acquaintances wake up?"

She at least knew the answer to this. "5 minutes at the most. Usually two minutes."

At this moment, both Butler and Holly got up, both of them immediately aiming their guns at Samus.

"Why most you intrude our wondrous discussion?"

Holly replied with a threat. "How much longer until I can turn this Mud-Girl into a pile of ash?"

Artemis coughed his throat, and replied. "Holly, please be more respectful to our Mud-Girl of the future. Now, how long will it take to get Foaly to set up a holographic scene around the ship over there's crash site?"

Holly stared at the ship, wondering _how _she missed that.

"About 30 minutes minimum."

Artemis frowned more. "Tell Foaly to pick us up and to get us going."

Holly told Foaly, and he, for once, did make a silly response.

As it turned out, one boy got in before the hologram was set up. One Mud-Boy.

* * *

Sneaking through the now settled asteroid, he oohed and ahhed through the asteroids. It was when he saw the ship was when he almost fainted.

"COOL!", he yelled, and immediately whipped out his phone.

"Hey, John, come over here! I found a alien space ship! Right here on pine street!"

It's surprising how much people can come in 30 minutes.

* * *

Commander Trouble Kelp flied through the air, giving a visual over the scene. "Foaly, there is Mud-Men everywhere.. They set up tents around the ship.."

Foaly thought of this for a moment.

"Would it be possible for you and your squad to knock all of em' out at once?"

Trouble responded almost immediately. "Sure we can.."

"Then do it."

The last thing the teens saw was a big flash, and the smell of gas in the air, before they all passed out, and were mind-wiped. Unfortunately, this also delayed the holographic disguise's deployment. This let.. one Mud-Girl to see it, named Minerva.

* * *

Samus stared around the underground base, glued to the strange boy and the.. Elven girl? Her mind stuck on her ship, she kept walking along.

"Are we almost there yet?"

The girl named Holly nodded, and pointed to a metal cube. The door slid open, and a centaur with a tin foil hat almost jumped out of his custom seat when he saw Samus.

"Oh.. It's you.. the alien.." Foaly chuckled to himself.

A computerized voice speaks.

"Test complete."

"Now, lets see what fairy tech you stole, Mud-Girl.." Foaly looked at the screen, and his eyes widened.

Samus smirked. "I'm not the type of person to steal."

"At least all she has is the pistol, Foaly.."

Samus almost laughed. "I have more than that. Do you have a room so I can test my aiming?"

Holly brought her to the new room for rookies. "Well? Show us already."

Samus concentrated hard, and a white haze went around her, and went brighter until her power suit now surrounded her.

Holly's and Foaly's jaw dropped, but Artemis didn't look surprised at all.

She took aim, and shot at all the dummy's heads. They all fell off. Samus turned off her Power Suit, and looked behind her at the audience. Artemis nodded.

"Just as I expected after you beat up Butler and Holly."

Holly shot a glance at Artemis.

"What?"

* * *

At Opal Kaboi's jail in Atlantis, she stared at the floor, thinking about her past decisions, when she heard a loud cutting noise. She looked up.

In front of her, there was cutting in a circular motion from both sides of the circle.

The hole in the wall clinked open, and a strange creature rushed at her, putting a helmet over her head, just before the water went crashing in.

Opal's eyes opened in alarm, and she heard a voice through the helmet's microphone.

"Listen.. human.. If you want to live, follow our instructions.."

She felt arms take hold around her, and felt the water rushing past her. Flying out of the water and into a ship, Opal coughed out all the water, and stared up at her savior.

Opal immediately looked down, memorizing what she just seen. It was a strange, reptilian creature, and it looked quite like a living nightmare, or a living insect.

Opal felt a sharp pain in her cheek, and she felt it. Blood dripped down her finger.

"There's more where that came from.. If you prove uncooperative..."

She stared. Shocked. No fairy would do this kind of thing, so she got up, and gave up on the thought of freedom.

"I want you to get this woman, with all available resources."

Opal catches a black and white picture of a Mud-Girl, and quickly memorizes it.

The creature snarled, and saliva dripped onto the floor. "I WANT HER HEAD!"

* * *

Back at the section 8 HQ, Foaly was typing on his computer, the regular tin foil hat not sitting on his head.

"It seems our little Mud Girl here has some sort of alien blood in her system.. Strange, indeed.."

A flashing went up in the lower ride side of his screen. Foaly was about to close the pop-up, until he found that it was a email.

"Wait for a second... Nobody uses this email anymore, since Opal.."

A computerized voice spoke up. "Origin: Unknown. Subject: Samus Aran."

Foaly remembered that as the Mud Girl. Clicking the email, he braced for something horrible.

Nothing could have braced him for this.

**WARNING! THE STORY'S PLOT IS ABOUT TO GET ALOT MORE MATURE! **

You have been warned!


End file.
